Shelly Chrisfield-Tanner
The blackest and darkest sheep of the Chrisfield line, Shelly was bad from day one. 1950- Shelly Chrisfield-Tanner undergoes her second round of therapy sessions for abuse of animals and a few of her fellow students. She avoids a second round of electroshock, however, due to the kindness of Doctor Jeremiah Lewis. 1954 – At 14, Shelly became a habitual user of marijuana and heroin. She does odd jobs for dealers for handouts. They look at her as a sort of pet. She rarely heads home anymore, resorting in staying over in various drug houses in the area instead. She drastically changes her look through the use of makeup and hair color. Her parents – exhausted by her and her years of trouble – give up looking for her. 1956 '''– At age 16, Shelly Chrisfield-Tanner tries to steal the deposit drop from then New Jersey crime boss Paul Servano . She almost succeeds, but is tracked down and taken to a warehouse on the outskirts of Maundbury. There, she is beaten badly and abused. She is dropped off by the boarder of the Telemark Forest , but is not found until the next day. When she’s found, she mutters something about “shadow men”, but nothing about Servano or his men comes out. She ends up losing her eye due to severe damage done during the beating. She is housed at St. Mary's Nunnery . She leaves as soon as she is able. Chief William Eli Lloyd takes her back twice, but finally stops – adding himself to the list of people who have given up on her. '''1959 – Chrisfield-Tanner's life of seeking a criminal career starts to pay off. - - -She does a series of small crimes and gets better and better with eat one. - - -She purchases a .45 handgun on the street and tries to use it in her next robbery, but her one eye makes it difficult to aim. - --She sells the .45 and purchases a shotgun. The “point and shoot” nature of the weapon suits her. - -She takes trips to nearby cities on “Rob Runs”. Her takes become larger as do the risks. - --She keeps two apartments (known) and a series of boyfriends where she can hide out if need be. - --She earns the name “The Pirate of Maundbury” - --The Chrisfields disown her. - --Some say that there was an unnatural quality to Shelly Chrisfield after her return from the Telemark Forest. Her single, good eye hollow and blank like a doll. 1963 – Shelly Chrisfield-Tanner has her second run in with Chief Lloyd’s officers. She is arrested, but is released due to mismanagement of evidence. Reporters on the scene wince as Chief Lloyd and Chrisfield speak after leaving the courthouse. Whispers are exchanged. Chief Lloyd’s face goes cold as Shelly smiles a wide, sardonic smile. 1966 – At age 26, Shelly orchestrates her largest robbery. With the help of two unnamed accomplices, Chrisfield robbed three gambling establishments owned by Paul Servino in and around Maundbury for an estimated 2.5 million dollars. They managed to get away, but Shelly Chrisfield was identified at the scene despite her disguise and Servino hunted her down when she tried to return to Maundbury. Unfortunately for her, Servino was also able to contact the police in Maundbury because these establishments were licensed and legal. Maundbury P.D. set up roadblocks and Shelly Chrisfield-Tanner’s only option was to veer off into the Telemark Forest. Chrisfield-Tanner pushed back as far into the forest as she could by car before proceeding on foot. With both police and Servino’s men at her heels, she disappeared into Telemark Forest with her bag full of her part of the take on her back. • Some think she was able to make it through the forest and disappeared to South America or Mexico. • Some say she was caught, tortured and killed by Servino’s men. • Others say she wasn’t alive at all – merely biding time on this earth after being dropped off at the forest in 1956. Category:People